


My Original Characters

by CodyHammond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyHammond/pseuds/CodyHammond
Summary: This is my collection of OC's :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, ladies and gentlemen! This is my first time using AO3, so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. But, hopefully, I'll be able to learn by posting my own OC's! 

I hope you all enjoy them!

Your friend, Cody.


	2. Echelon

PROFILE

Alias: Echelon

Real Name: Ethan Calaway

Alignment: Hero

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Occupation: Hero, former MMA fighter in training

POWERS

Powers: Cybernetics/augmentations

Limitations: If he meets anyone with the power over metal, he’s gonna have a bad time. Also, any electromagnetic pulse, of course.

Abilities: Can have a myriad of abilities, such as strength, speed, cloaking, etc., combined with what MMA training he has. His cybernetics can also create a suit of armor for battle.

Weapons: Pending

PERSONALITY

While he’s not too keen on his new cybernetics, Ethan has come to live with it. At least, he’s tried. He doesn’t let that keep him down, though. Ethan still maintains a light-hearted nature, maintaining a close relationship with his best friend, Kira, and her Father, who he remains thankful for bringing him in when his parents passed. 

APPEARANCE

Training and fighting in MMA brought Ethan from a skin-and-bones to a machine… well, half of one, at least. He tries to maintain it, and fighting as a superhero definitely helps with that. He likes to keep his hair short, especially to spike it up. He won’t shave off his goatee and mustache, though. No matter how much Kira asks him to. 

BACKSTORY

All Ethan ever wanted to be was a hero. Growing up with his best friend, Kira, and her Father, learning about past heroes, the very idea of powers and heroics enthralled him. He didn’t have any powers of his own, but that never stopped him from learning how to fight. Unfortunately, tragedy struck, as Ethan was attacked in his home and left for dead. A year later, he awoke, and his body was changed forever. Now, with his new-found powers, Ethan took the mantle of ‘Echelon,’ and is determined to find the person responsible for his attack.


	3. Ai Komachi

PROFILE

Alias: None

Real name: Ai Komachi

Alignment: Hero

Age: 17

Eyes: Light blue

Hair: Blond, tied into a ponytail(warrior’s wolf tail-style)

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Occupation: Hero, artist

POWERS

Powers: Wind/air manipulation, proficient in martial-arts

Limitations: Is more defensive, than offensive

Abilities: Can clear out a large group in no time with a single gust or breathe, and has enhanced agility which definitely helps with martial-arts.

Weapons: A bo staff, used more for offense where her air-bending can’t

PERSONALITY

Ai is as smart and skilled as she is beautiful. A bookworm through and through, she loves to read. Not to mention, she’s an artist, drawing anything that interests her. She’s not afraid to get in someone’s face and step-up to them, especially when that someone disrespects her friends, and especially her Uncle, Shibata. And while she is skilled in martial-arts and wields a wicked staff, she’s nothing if not a little clumsy. She can even trip up the stairs. Now, that’s a talent right there.

APPEARANCE

Ai may be short, but she’s not one to shy away and say, “Fight me!” Being a huge Anime and Fantasy nerd, too, also inspired Ai to create her outfit. She wears a light blue sleeveless surcoat, thankful for no stupid upskirts, thanks to her shorts underneath. She also wears a pair of thigh-high socks and shoes(she opted for boots, but they offered no good maneuverability).

BACKSTORY

Ai was abandoned at age 6 by her parents once she discovered her powers. She was then put under care by her Uncle Shibata, who offered to train her to control her powers, and to teach her she was perfect just the way she was.


	4. Nicole Vickers

PROFILE

Alias: None

Real Name: Nicole Vickers

Alignment: Hero

Age: 17

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Eyes: Brown and green heterochromia

Hair: Dark brown, wavy hair

Hometown: Montreal-Quebec, Canada

Occupation: Former assassin

POWERS

Powers: Able to control metal, and has amazing agility

Limitations: Wood, plastic, anything not metal, she can’t control.

Abilities: Can conjure up any source of metal nearby, can makeshift any weapon or tool she wants

Weapons: Carries guns, with a shoulder bag to carry metal scraps in

PERSONALITY

Nicole is a very smart and sweet young woman. Not to mention, snarky, but only to those who get on her nerves. She's also very stylish, usually seen wearing either suits or other classy outfits. "Knock 'em dead in style," is her usual forte. She's also very agile, using parkour as her main source of work-out.

APPEARANCE

She’s small, but fierce. Also looks great in a suit and tie, with two holsters for her guns and a small pack to carry any metal scraps she finds.

BACKSTORY

Nicole worked as an assassin, trained by her Mother to become an expert sharpshooter. Skilled, cunning, and deadly, she was one of her organization’s best. She left on her own when she found the job too much, and now works alongside her best friend, Nahla Attia, as a hero.


	5. Khalilah

PROFILE

Alias: Khalilah

Real Name: Nahla Attia

Alignment: Hero

Age: 17

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Eyes: Green

Hair: Long, dark

Hometown: Jeddah, Arabian Peninsula

Occupation: Hero, detective

POWERS

Powers: Shielding and cloaking

Limitations: Both can only be used for a certain amount of time

Abilities: Can conjure up energy walls, or use the energy to create a makeshift shield(think of GL’s power ring or Raven from Teen Titans), can be very stealthy when needed.

Weapons: Small knives and daggers, usually for throwing, but can be used in melee.

PERSONALITY

Khalilah is a skilled combatist, especially with knives. She’s smart, can easily talk her way out of situations, and if not, her combat skills kick in. She's also a very fun-loving person, despite her past job. She enjoys spending time with friends, especially Nicole, but isn't afraid to venture out and meet new people.

APPEARANCE

Nahla is of Arabic descent, and is easily recognized by her hijab. 

BACKSTORY

Nahla appears to be a normal girl, and to anyone she’s not contracted to kill, she is. Trained by her parents to become a master markswoman, she became one of her organization’s best. She left alongside her best friend, Nicole Vickers, and now works as a hero.


	6. Specter

PROFILE

Alias: Specter

Real Name: Warren Hall

Alignment: Anti-Hero

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark

Hair: Shaved

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hometown: From Augusta, Maine to Montreal-Quebec, Canada

Occupation: Anti-Hero, bounty hunter

POWERS

Powers: Able to sense people’s aura, and create illusions

Limitations: Can only see the aura from a certain distance, and can only create illusions of people/places/things he’s seen

Abilities: Can create exact replicas of any person, place, or thing

Weapons: Hookswords

PERSONALITY

Warren is crafty, you’re not sure whether or not you can trust him, even if you pay. He could end up spiking your drink, and throw you down the laundry chute afterwards. Or, he could follow orders, and bring you exactly what you want. But despite this, Warren still retains a relaxed nature, maybe even a heart of gold.

APPEARANCE

Warren is of African-American descent, and while he may be a bit hefty, he’s still incredibly agile. And while he is a bounty hunter, he never does the deed without knowing his target first, so he takes careful consideration into his wardrobe, in case things go right, or wrong. He has no specific style.

BACKSTORY

Born in Augusta, Maine, with no Mom, a drunk Dad, and an abusive brother, Warren Hall decided to run away and start a new life at 16 years-old. He found his way to a small city in Canada, where he found a wanted poster for a man named “Chang Yoon” for a $1,000 reward. While on the lookout for Chang, he was suddenly abducted, and brought in to meet Chang, who offered Warren a job as a bounty hunter. With no money, no job, and the threat of death on his side, Warren agreed. Two years later, at 18, Warren has become an extremely crafty bounty hunter named Specter, and with his new abilities, takes jobs he finds interesting and rare.


	7. Demetrius

PROFILE

Alias: Demetrius

Real Name: Unknown, even to himself

Alignment: Villain

Age: 20

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Blood red, down to his chin

Sexual Orientation: Unknown

Occupation: Villain

POWERS

Powers: Regeneration, master of Martial-Arts

Limitations: Regeneration after death. Process begins 6 hours after death, and takes an hour to finish. He loses his short-term memory, but remembers the long-term. Lost memories are any from the 3 days before death.

Abilities: As soon as he were to, say, lose an arm or leg, he would immediately start growing it back, as long as he doesn’t bleed out first. 

Weapons: Dark, foot-long blade with red crack designs. Also a knife specialist.

PERSONALITY

Demetrius is mysterious, methodical, can be charming if not underliningly threatening

APPEARANCE

Demetrius is as pale as the vampires in his paintings. With amber eyes, and a unique classy gothic fashion sense, he’s both intimidating, and charming.

BACKSTORY

Virtually nothing is known about Demetrius.


	8. Kira Williams

PROFILE

Alias: None

Real Name: Kira Williams

Alignment: Hero

Age: 18

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Occupation: Assistant to her Father

POWERS

Powers: None

Limitations: None

Abilities: None

Weapons: Is not afraid to get physical or use weapons

PERSONALITY

Kira has always been dubbed "the voice of reason." She isn't afraid to tell it like it is. She also isn't afraid to go on missions, as she wants to help however she can. This usually pits her against both Ethan and her Father, as both don't want her to get hurt. But, as Kira would tell you, she doesn't care. She's not going to sit on the sidelines. Despite that, she's a very kind young woman, and tries her best to keep everyone in good spirits.

APPEARANCE

Toned and ample, fair skin, green eyes, long dark hair, wears an angel wing pendant, t-shirts, jeans, and jackets.

BACKSTORY

As Ethan’s best friend, and the daughter of a noble Doctor, Kira is the eyes and ears of the operations, monitoring, and even occasionally taking part in, missions(at least for espionage). She also acts as an assistant to her Father, as well as the voice of reason, and is even quite adept at hand-to-hand combat.


	9. Hale

PROFILE

Alias: Hale

Real Name: Taylor Paige

Alignment: Villain

Age: 18

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Constantly changing color, long and undercut

Sexual Orientation: Lesbian

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Occupation: Villain, musician

POWERS

Powers: None

Limitations: None

Abilities: Doesn’t really have any aside from athletics

Weapons: Guns, usually a shotgun and pistols.

PERSONALITY

Hale marches to the beat of her own drum, literally. She’ll shoot you in the face with a shotgun in tune to the music she’s listening to. She also loves to party, but isn’t afraid to just hang-out and chill… especially with the right girl.

APPEARANCE

Hale is a myriad of colors, and not just with her hair. From her pale skin, to her ever-changing outfits, she always dresses to impress. She’ll usually stick to anything gothic or punk, though.

BACKSTORY

Taylor was born a party girl. Ever since she could remember, the club, the music, the atmosphere, Taylor loved the feeling a good rave would give her, especially if she was feeling extra flirty. One night, though, everything changed. Now, as 'Hale,' Taylor has become a menace to society, and a wanted criminal.


	10. Aires

Name: Aires 

Age: 500+

Gender: Female Fae

Occupation: Mercenary, former Warrior

Appearance: Aires is a young(looking) girl, with ghostly-pale skin and an undercut ponytail. She has tattoos on her arm and back that hold a personal connection to her. She also has an underboob one that she decided to get for fun.

Body-type: Small, but built.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Ruby

Powers: Winnowing

Backstory: Aires was once a fierce warrior in The Great War, using her winnowing powers to strike fear into the hearts of her enemies, as well as her swords. She prided herself on her skills, and once believed to be invincible. All that changed when she was finally caught by the enemy, due to her own recklessness, and lost her arm as a result. This mistake has led Aires to a more lonely path, now as a mercenary, just to fill the void.

Personality: A cynical loner, Aires keeps to herself. She doesn’t stay in one place very long, and doesn’t let anyone get close… unless she has desires, and even then, she says it’s because she “just wants to feel… something.” Most of the jobs she takes are assassinations.


	11. Roselyn

Name: Roselyn

Gender: Female

Occupation: Leader of the Kingsguard, Protector of the Queen

Appearance: Roselyn is not like other women, and not just because of her looks. With her honor-bound Code, and powerful body structure that could make most men impotent, Roselyn has earned respect as leader of the Kingsguard. 

Hair: Long, blood red

Eyes: Green

Backstory: Roselyn was born a fighter, taking more of an interest in swords and battle than dresses and dances. She dreamed of one day being part of the Kingsguard, and worked tirelessly to fulfill that dream, transforming her body into a weapon of its own. When she was offered a chance to win her place beside the King, Roselyn took it without a second thought. Now, she stands at the top of Guard, willing to lay her life on the line for the good of Varell.

Personality: Roselyn is bound by the Knight’s Code, willing to do whatever she needs to to save her people. She is bound to punish the wicked and protect the innocent, and lives to serve those she swears her oath to.


	12. Samara

Name: Samara

Gender: Female

Occupation: Queen of Varell

Appearance: Samara is a young woman, whose beauty is only matched by her brains. Her dark skin, blonde hair, and most notably, her tattoo's, have her stand out amongst most people.

Hair: Long and blonde

Eyes: Green

Backstory: Born into royalty, Samara has always had the easy life, as much as she didn’t want it. Hearing stories about the Kingsguard and the historic battles they fought, Samara grew up idolizing and studying warriors. As Queen, Samara’s only wish was for her people to be safe from the casualties of war. 

Personality: Samara fashions herself as a Woman of the People, instead of their Queen. She never cared for royalty, nor did she want it. Her only wish, is to see her people safe. She likes to spend most of her time among her people, the men, the woman, the children, everyone she’s sworn to protect. For this, she has earned their love and admiration.


	13. Gwynivere

Name: Gwynivere

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Occupation: Lady of the Night, artist

Appearance: Gwyn is a slender woman of average height. Her hair travels down to her bum, and is tied into two French braids. As a lady of the night, she usually wears small dresses, usually black with any number of colors(red, green, blue, etc.)

Hair: Chocolate brown

Eyes: Blue

Backstory: Gwynivere came from a middle-class family, abandoned at 13 years-old. With no prior work experience, Gwyn only had one option to go to: selling her body. Years later, she’s one of the most popular whore’s in Aldhaven.

Personality: Years of experience have turned Gwyn into a master of seduction, and an even better lover. Though her main focus is actually drawing. When she’s not seducing men, she’s painting the world around her, hoping to use her money as a means to start her own business.


	14. "Hell's Fury" or "The Amber-Eyed Killer"

Name: Unknown, though most people know her as “Hell’s Fury” or “The Amber-Eyed Killer”

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Occupation: Serial killer, witch, demon, monster, whatever the people call her

Appearance: No-one knows what Hell’s Fury looks like. Her amber eyes are usually the last thing men see before they die. 

Backstory: Hell’s Fury is completely unknown, though she only targets men who lie, cheat, and abuse their lady. It is said she carries a scythe, searching for victims like the Reaper.

Personality: Methodical, silent, deadly


	15. Richard and Ashley Haywood

Name: Richard Haywood

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Height: 6′5″

Weight: 235 lbs

Eyes: Green

Hair: Dirty blonde

Occupation: Captain of the S.S. Osiris

Hobbies: Loves to play cards and watch old kung-fu movies

Appearance

Years of training(and copying kung-fu moves) has honed Richard Haywood into a man’s man; toned, fit, and very good-looking. His wavy dirty blond hair and beard stubble is always kept to code. His uniform is standard black United Star Fleet military.

Personality

Richard Haywood has been dubbed, “The Ultimate Opportunist.” If there’s a way to better, end, or figure out a way out of a situation, he takes it. This attitude has given him a reputation in the U.S.F. as a reckless, yet surprisingly tactful, individual. He’s also very-well trained in martial-arts, his favorite being Krav Maga and Kyokushin. 

————

Name: Ashley Haywood

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Height: 5′6″

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Dark

Occupation: Ensign aboard the S.S. Osiris wife to Richard Haywood

Hobbies: Reading, writing, baking

Appearance

Ashley Haywood has trained alongside her best friend and husband, Richard, for years, turning her into a lethal weapon, with a sharp mind. Her dark hair is past her shoulders, shaved in a corner to give a fun look because, “Why not?” Her uniform is standard U.S.F. military, only red.

Personality

Ashley may be small, but she is deadly. Every part of her body is a weapon, but her most dangerous, is her mind. Able to out-think most people(and aliens), Ashley has garnered a respectful fear and admiration from her colleagues. Her husband couldn’t be more proud… and scared.


	16. Edith

PROFILE

Name: Edith

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Height: 6′0″

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Midnight blue

Hobbies: Loves to watch movies, eat grilled food, and have fun(especially if it’s naughty)

APPEARANCE

Edith is an alien, evidenced by her sapphire-colored skin. The best part, though, is that she can shape-shift(still keeping her blue hue). She can fit any of your desires; skinny, big, athletic, curvy, whatever comes first. Her hair is short and undercut.

PERSONALITY

Edith came to Earth for one reason: to have fun. Impressed by Earth’s use of advanced technology, she decided to vacation there… permanently. Instantly, she fell in love with Earth, and especially its people. Edith loves to party, go on dates(her favorite going to the movies), and sex. Hot or not, big or small, it doesn’t matter who Edith’s with. Thanks to her shape-shifting abilities, she can fulfill her partner’s wishes, as well as her own.


End file.
